


Milkovich no more.

by Gallavicher (Gobblepotle)



Series: Song Inspired Stories. [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, kash n' grab mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotle/pseuds/Gallavicher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when you got no more to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkovich no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Terry did walked in Ian and Mickey, but what happen next is not what you expected

Mickey was nervous, he didn't knew what to expect, he yelled at Ian to run, even if terry was stood still next to the door, Ian managed to runaway from there, but not after terry kicked his ass with 1 simple kick that sure left Ian bare butt hurting for a bit.

Terry was shocked, Mickey was scared to death... What could happen next, what Mickey thought, the worst thing that could happen was to get beaten to death and when he seen terry get closer to him he closed his eyes in shock, but after a few moments of not feeling terry punches on him he decided to open up his blue eyes again.

"Here, get dressed" Terry said giving mickey his clothes that he left around the floor, "don't want to see your little weiner hanging around here again" he replied

Mickey in shock, scared and shacking grabbed his clothes off terry hand.

"Thanks" Mickey said...

Now with a beer in hand and getting wasted after seen his son fucking with the queer neighboor, Terry spilled out what he so much wanted to say... "Don't thank me fag, you ain't my son, you ain't a Milkovich anymore, I disown you" Terry said with his creppy angry face pointing his arm to the door. "get out off my house" he said, "get out before I regret of have given you a chance to keep breathing" he replied, as Mickey left the house really fast not thinking twice.

Afraid of thinking he will send his brothers to pay a visit to his lover, Mickey decided to search for Ian, sure it wouldn't be too hard to find him, but damn he had to find him first.

He checked in kash & grab, but he wasn't there, after some minutes he remembered today was his day off, so he went right to gallaghers house...

After knocking at the door like desperate for a while , Ian managed to answer, still shacking when opened the door, he see Mickey face and surprised to not find not even a bruise in his cute pale face, Ian let him in, Mickey looking around to know if the house was empty, but it wasn't since Fiona was sitting in their table drinking coffee and watching the little milkovich still nervous as shit, he didn't care, he turned to where Ian was, in a swing he managed his arms to work reaching into Ian pink face and dropping a hard but quick sweet kiss in Ian's face and dropping just to say "I was worried not to find you here, Ian"... "I dunno what he could have..." His words were cut when Ian put his finger in his lover lips, "it's ok, you are here now, everything is going to be okay" Ian said before returning the kiss to Mickey's lips, a sweet, caring, bit long kiss.

"Now sit down and tell me what happen" Ian said... Mickey searched the chair behind him, separating it a little bit of table to be able to sit down, at all this, he seen that Fiona was still there, not shocked, not even caring of what just happened in front of her eyes, since after all, he was there when Ian returned to his house after terry walk on mickey and him, Ian had no choice but tell her everything that happened, she didn't over reacted, not even a bit... she had no more choice that to accept his brother having a relationship with the tug of the neighboorhood, only advice she gave his little brother is always use protection and at that Ian blushed turning his face red.

After Mickey explained with everything and details of what happened to Ian and Fiona, Ian managed to hold hands with his boyfriend, he didn't rejected it, he really needed to feel him in his skin, he needed to feel love, Fiona saw that, he saw his brother face, he saw how Mickey see him, they were happy together, she couldn't separate something that was so deep, she wouldn't be the villain of the story, so the only she could do is make it official.

"Mickey" Fiona said, Now with Ian and Mickey looking at her with intrigue, "welcome to the family" she replied, Ian smiled at his big sister and looking back at his boyfriend with the same grin and still holding hands..

Mickey couldn't believe it, but after all...

Love's so strange.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that inspired this fic....
> 
> http://youtu.be/M-9gW5BzFDg


End file.
